1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an interactive display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interactive display panel having dual touch-sensing function.
2. Description of Related Art
Display panels traditionally serve the role of displaying the information or the output from a system, while other input device or devices provide inputs to the system. Interactive devices, such as a touch panel that can receive an user's input via touching the display panel, combines both output and input functions and allow an user to interact with the display or the system coupled to the display. As an example, devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, personal computers (PCs), tablet PCs, etc. have incorporated touch panels for providing users with more input choices.
Conventional touch panels or touch screens have a number of different designs, such as resistive type, surface-acoustic wave type, capacitive type, and infrared-ray type designs. All of these designs typically require combining a display device with a separate touch panel sheet. The resistive type, surface-acoustic wave type, capacitive type, and infrared-ray type touch panel are operated by users' fingers or stylus. The in-cell type optical touch display panel includes a display panel, a plurality of photo-sensors arranged in array, a plurality of scan lines, and a plurality of readout lines. The photo-sensors, the scan lines, and the readout lines are integrated within the display panel. Usually, the photo-sensors are suitable for receiving optical signal from an optical stylus. The scan lines and the readout lines are electrically connected with the photo-sensors such that the photo-sensors are sequentially turned on through the scan lines and the photo-current generated from the photo-sensors are transmitted to a touch sensing IC through the readout lines.
Accordingly, a desired touch panel that have advantages of the in-cell touch and the out-cell touch but excluded the drawback of the both is necessary. Meanwhile, the touch panel is almost produced by a conventional LCD screen and not significantly increase the complexity of the manufacture.